Maximum Hunger Plus Seven
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: The School is sooooo done with the Flock fighting back, so to eliminate them once and for all, they send them to Panem... in CAGES! They meet Katniss and Peeta at the Quarter Quell. Different than the origanol Quarter Quell. The entire Flock gets reaped. What will happen? It's better than it sounds. FAX! NIGGY! maybe Gatniss or Patniss. You decide! R&R!
1. The Reaping

**Everyone in this fic is one year older than in the book "Angel"**

**Fang: 16**

**Max: 16**

**Iggy: 16**

**Dylan: 16**

**Nudge: 13**

**Gazzy: 10**

**Angel: 8**

**Read! This is my 7th fic. In less than one month. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or HG by any means possible. If I did, I would have had "Evermore" out on Febuary 14. (WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT, JAMES!)**

**Chap One: The Reaping**

How did we end up here, again? Oh, yeah. Jeb Batchelder and his team of stupid, hot-headed, white coats. Do they even know what their doing? So anyway, they put Angel and Gazzy in District One, Nudge and Iggy in District Two, Dylan in District Eleven, and Fang and I in District Twelve. Poorest district for the lovers that won't cooperate, right? (Not that any of us do it.)

They put us in Panem for being 'insolent, rude, winged brat' beasts. All we did was put up a fight in the School. Don't know what the school is? It's a horrible death trap. Torture chamber if you may... but you may be wondering what we're doing here anyway. Well... this is they're latest scheme to try and "exterminate" us. Good luck with that. We have to stay here until the reaping takes EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US. If it doesn't then, we stay here forever... or until they take us back to the prison yard.

So anyway, it's the day of the reaping, and here's Fang and I praying the Quarter Quell does NOT consist of taking entire families or children under age of the limit. Though, this President Snow guy sounds like a real pain in the rear. Fang and I put on our best. For Fang:

A black tee shirt and black dress pants with black converse hi-tops.

Me:

A lilac strapless dress and a pair of white flats. I also have my hair up in a messy bun and a little mascara with lilac eye shadow. Not too much though. Fang says you can barely see it. That's the point, Fang. Duh.

I also wear the promise ring Fang got me for my fifteenth birthday. He wears a black ring I got for him for his sixteenth birthday. If we get into the reaping then we want to take each other with us and our promise rings, of course. As we walk out of our Seam house, Fang turns me around and kisses me. I kiss him back. He says:

"Just incase I don't get you back."

We get up to the Town Square and see dozens of people already there. A lady is at check- in.

"Finger, please." I hand her my finger. I see a needle and immeadetly jump.

"It's a needle, dearly. We need to prick it to get blood and make sure you are who you say you are." She pricks my finger before I can react. "Maximum Ride?" I nod my head. "You can go along to your section with the girls."

"I'll see you later Fang." He kisses me good luck and we depart.

A lady with frilly pink clothing and _way_ too much make-up walks up to the podium. A video is showed and can't help but think, 'How depressing...' Then she walks up to the microphone and says

"The rules have changed today. President Snow says for this Quarter Quell, Two people can win. There will be double the people and EVERYONE above the age of five is elegable. Even victors. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." As she rummages around in a plastic ball, she says, "The first lady is..." She picks a name. "KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

A boy with sandy blonde hair starts to cry "My loaf! My loaf!" Apparently this Katniss girl is a victor since she says, "Back to back, eh?"

"The other girl is..." She pulls a name out, "MAXIMUM RIDE!" I am absolutly shocked. Me? Murmors run through the crowd as I walk up. "

"I've never seen her before..."

"Who is that?"

"She looks like she came from the Seam..."

I turn around and scream, "OH, SHUT IT!"

The pink frilly lady walks over to the boys ball and says, "JAMES MELLARK!"

The same 'loaf' boy runs up and volunteers. "My name is Peeta Mellark." He screams into the microphone. "If you didn't know." I swear I just saw _everyone _roll his eyes. I start to drift off into sub-consisness when I hear a name I know very well.

"FANG BLACK!"

Oh, crap. Fang is walking up to the stage. No, no this is NOT happening. Fang and I HAVE to make it out. Fang stood next to me. "This is bad." I told him.

"I beg to differ. The junk yard hasn't won _yet._"

"Good-"

"There will be time to talk later. Shake hands." We all did and wished everyone the best of luck.

(On the train)

The cameras are REALLLY ANNOYING. I was just getting changed when Katniss Everdeen barged in. "Oh, sorry." She said and walked in the bathroom. I locked the door as I was changing into jean shorts and a red tank top. I replaced my flats with a pair of black and white DC hi-tops. I changed my loose bun into a high ponytail that only reached my shoulders. My side-swept bangs reached the bottom of my earlobes and covered my ears.

Fang knocked on my door and we went to the dining car before everyone got there and ate three plates piled with hamburgers, french fries, and potatoe pancakes. "Anything else?" Our waitress asked. "No, but thanks." I told her. Fang was about to order something else, when I dragged his gaze to Effie Trinket (she later told us her name), Haymitch, and Peeta.

The three of us found small talk and then Katniss walked in. He gave her lots of attention which she brushed off. I asked Effie when dinner was, and she said "At 7:30" We walked off into the District 12 lounge car for a re-cap on the Hunger Games reapings. Our lips were soon busy until we heard two names we DID NOT want to hear from District One.

"Angel Batchelder!"

and

"Gaston Batchelder!"

Then at District Two,

"Nudge Katchadorian"

and

"Iggy Griffiths!"

We didn't really care about District Eleven,

"Dylan Jamenson!"

Ya know, he could just crawl up and die in a hole and I'd be really happy,. **(I wish James Patterson does that to Dylan... I HATE HIM!) **but he is family... sort of. Fang's getting really tense. I scream, "NO! THE SCHOOL WILL NOT WIN!"

That's when Effie, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch scrambled in. Fang kissed my forehead. I kept mumbling "No... no... no..." so quiet you could barely hear it. I could feel Fang seriously tensing up. His heart was going about 60 beats faster than normal.

"You did all you could, Max. It's not your fault they stuck us here and had us shipped in cages. There were over 2,000 of them. They sailed away, Max." I just cried in Fang's shirt. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"What's wrong? You're a mess. We're having dinner right now, and you can't look like that-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT IT! MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS IN THE HUNGER GAMES AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! WHAT ARE THE ODDS SOMEONE CHEMICALLY ENHANCES YOU WITH BIRD DNA AND GIVES YOU WINGS. THEN THEY TEST YOU AND KEEP YOU IN A CAGE! AND THEN YOU'RE BEING CHASED BY CHEMICALLY ENHANCED DEMONS WHEN THEY DECIDE TO KILL YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AN "ENXPERIMENT" THAT IS OVER FIFTEEN YEARS OLD OR AS YOUNG AS EIGHT. THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL MY FAMILY! WE DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE FOR ALL 7 OF OUR FAMILY TO BE HERE WITH OUR HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT SKILLS!" I scream at her. They all look taked aback.

"Now they're all in the Hunger Games and it's all YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOUR STUPID NATION CAN'T JUST GET ALONG! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! I hate you all, except Katniss and Peeta. It wasn't them who DECIDED to help WITH ALL THIS VIOLENCE. So if you know what's best for you, you would LEAVE." I start crying in Fang's shirt. He's 'shhhhhh'ing me. I'm trying to hold it together. I wish this didn't happen. I hate them all. The stupid districts. "Hey Fang... want to go scream at the cameras?"

"Yes. You don't have to ask twice."

We go over to the camera men.

"Can you broadcast this live to Panem or do I have to wait til the interviews?"

"Interviews."

"Did you both decide to work for this violence influenced capitol?"

"Yes."

"I hope you forget to shower for two weeks. And have terrible nightmares every night. And," I said narrowing my eyes, "I hope with all my heart you go through all the crap I've been put through. Before. I got here yesterday." I said and then slapped them both. "You have now a VERY powerful enemy. Good luck."

I sat down and ate a dinner with Fang which consisted of soup, bread, and chocolate cake.

I kissed Fang goodnight. The Capitol will be here in a few hours...


	2. Opening Night

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep 'em coming! It really makes my day. (I also take anon reviews :))**

**Discombobulator0329- This story takes place where Catching Fire would be. So, no the war has not happened and Panem is not completely and utterly destroyed yet. Though I hate Peeta, I have no intentions of killing him... yet. (JK!) I think it's more fun to make him a complete idiot. Hahahahahahhaha! I **_**know **_**you're Team Peeta, and I'm Team Gale. Sorry. I hate Peeta.**

**VampireRide- Thank you! I don't know if there already is a fic like this, based on what you said. I'm glad you like it.**

**kilroy225- Thanks for believing in me!**

**wish4wings- First off, I totally LUV the nickname... I wish I thought of it... Second, yes, the books supposed to be called Nevermore. Evermore was a typo. Third, for all of you Dylan haters, I will indeed find an interesting way to kill Dylan. Never liked him, still don't like him. FAX FOREVER!**

**Bryanne Taylin- Thanks for thinking it's funny. I was worried it wasn't.**

**Dragonlord Supreme- Thank you! You're cool- no, awesome!**

**VampiresExplodeInLight- I like your suggestion. Yes, Dylan WILL be obliterated. **

**MFINGAtheflock- I like explosive Max, too.**

**Person- yeah I know she would, it's just how I wrote it.**

**Anju Makaa- Thank you!**

**To Kill A Blonde- Thanks!**

**Izzb04- Thanks for saying that. Best review ever! (She said it's like the best one so far :))**

**And Max will not be as OOC in the rest of the chaps. She's just like, 'I've raised them so well, and done everything to get them out of this position, and look at this! Oh, but Dylan could just die in a hole, cuz no one liked him in anyway. xD' Even the great Maximum Ride can get emotional, I mean her ENTIRE family is in the games and only two come out! Torture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way, or Dylan would die in one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombings.**

**Without further ado, Chapter Two!**

**Max POV (It was like this last time, too if you hadn't already figured it out).**

I woke up to some weird lady saying, "Get up! Today is going to be a BIG, BIG, DAY!" Crap. It wasn't a dream after all. Fang and I really are stuck on this train and the Flock... NO! They're here with us! This Capitol train is nice, though. I change out of my night clothes and take first shower run. Katniss comes to the door, only five minutes too late.

"This is your normal routine, eh?" Cue the cricket noises. About another five minutes later, I come out and say "It's all yours, Kat." She looked at me skeptically, but went in. I change into some denim shorty shorts and a navy blue tank top with ripples in the fabric. I go to the boy's room and knock on the door.

"Yes, Katniss? My loaf." Peeta says, coming to the door. He sees the amusement in my eyes and frowns. I yell "Fang!" and he comes to the door. Forgetting Peeta's there, I kiss Fang. He kisses me back and...

"Haymitch played matchmaker on you guys, too?". "No." I say. Peeta frowns. "True love?". "Yeah," I reply. "Let's get some food, Fang." We walk to the dining car. No one's there yet. Good. We order a huge plate of bacon. Fang and I take turns feeding each other. Then Haymitch walks in and looks disgusted.

"I never told you two to 'fall in love'. At least, not yet."

"We were already in love, Haymitch. That's the thing. You can't create love. Katniss doesn't even love Peeta. AT ALL." I say to him.

"Max..." Fang starts. "Don't get our mentor mad, not that we'll need his surviving skills anyway."

I roll my eyes and get back to eating the last peice of bacon. I have half of it in my mouth and offer some to Fang. He eats the half. I can see Haymitch's "EW!" face and roll my eyes. Effie comes in and says, "Oh, good. You two are done."

Haymitch then adds, "Good thing. It's disgusting watching Katniss and Peeta kiss. You two? I don't think I can handle it!"

Effie squeals. "True love! Yay! No more fake star-crossed lovers. This is so exciting!"

"Oh, god." I mumble under my breath. "We won't be kissing in front of her." Fang chuckles.

"Oh, Max,"

"Well, It's another BIG BIG DAY! Let's eat breakfast. We'll be at the Capitol in about 2 hours." Effie says. "I can't wait for you guys to meet Cinna and Portia. Katniss and Maximum-"

"Max," I correct her.

"Katniss and _Max_ will have Cinna," Effie pauses as Katniss and Peeta walk in the room. "Yes!" Katniss celebrates. _Whatever..._ "And Peeta and Fang will have Portia." Peeta shoots his fist in the air, then looks sad.

"Katniss won't be with me?" Katniss just now realizes this and screams "YEAH MAN! FINALLY A DAY WITHOUT PEETA!" I chuckle softly. I could get to like this girl. Fiesty, hates Peeta (he seems like a total idiot, anyways), and she does fight back and understands what raising family means. Who will make it out? This makes me nervous.

Peeta frowns, and pouts all the way to the breakfast table. They serve coffee, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, whipped cream, maple syrup, and "Fang! They have hot chocolate!" He grins and we hi-five.

"Hot chocolate is framiliar to you?" They ask. Really... wait. I grin at Fang. They don't remember last night's meltdown.

"Let's just say, were not from around here. Or the Seam." I say a sly grin on our faces. I look at Fang like, 'should we tell them?'. He gives me a nod.

"Do you guys promise to be my family's and my allies? We know our way around." I ask, a slight 'I'm hiding something and I may show you' tone in my voice. Katniss and Peeta nod. "Haymitch, you may be able to work this to your advantage. Watch," I say. Fang and I stand up and walk to the living room.

"CAPITOL IN ONE MINUTE!" The driver yells. Oh, well. Fang and I return to our seats.

"You'll just have to wait. It will be more interesting with my entire family around." I say. They look sad, but excited for later. Good.

The train stops and we get off. There are many Capitol people around us. They all look so fake... like Effie. I spot the Flock and the other Tributes. Smiling I yell,

"ANGEL, GAZZY, IGGY, NUDGE, DYLAN, FANG, REPORT!"

"HERE!'

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"Max, I'm right next to you."Fang says.

"Sorry, habit," I say smiling.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" I yell smiling. With trouble from their mentors and escorts, they finally get their butts over here. "Flock meeting in the penthouse after we get back from the designers. Got it?"

"You bet!" Everyone but Dylan says in unison. "You're a little late, Dyl," I say. "DISPERSE!" I yell. Dylan frowns, but kisses my cheek. I narrow my eyes at him. "We only voted you in for a little while. If you want to stay, I say you get off the thin ice you're on." I hiss at Dylan. Fang's arm travels to my waist, protectively warding off all evils known as Dylan. Dylan just smirks.

Effie directs us to stylist's center and we see Cinna and Portia. Cinna looks pretty cool. I walk up to him.

"Nice orange eye shadow. It looks pretty cool."

Cinna smiles. "Thanks..."

"Max," I finish for him. "The name's Max." I like him, but I don't trust him... yet. He could be an Eraser/Flyboy/M-Geek and we don't know it.

We were about to walk in when Haymitch says, "Just let him do his thing. Don't. Resist. No matter how much it hurts." Psssh! Hurt? Waxing? Peice of cake.

Oh. My. Gosh. I though waxing would sting. It's so much worse. Katniss is DEFINATLY in pain. I see it in her eyes. This is NOT comfortable AT ALL. Finallly everything's done. I am very uncomfortable naked in front of the prep team, but they say don't bother putting on the towel, since Cinna is going to have a look at each of us to decide his design anyway. I still like this Cinna guy, even if he seems sorta like some sorta perv.

Cinna walks in. He takes one look at our curves and body structure, and says "Put the towels back on girls."

I was like 'Yes! That was easy.' We were about to put them back on when Cinna says,

"Max, turn around for me and take the towel off." Crap.

"Cinna, please,"

"I may be able to help you Maximum. Please turn around," Cinna begs. I turn.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Cinna says. Just then Portia runs in.

"Fang has wings!" Way to go Fang.

"I guess Fang just spilled the secret. Great going Fang," I unfurl my wings. "Happy?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice. Cinna and Portia just stare in awe.

"Max, your wings are beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. Now can I put my towel on?" I ask.

"Yes, you can Max." Cinna says.

Katniss asks me, "Is this what you're going to show everybody?"

I blush and say, "Yeah..."

"This is going to get your family MAJOR sponsors. You ARE going to be allies with Peeta and I, right?"

I smiled. "You bet,"

"Katniss, Maximum, please come to my stylist's office. Let's get dressed." He says, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Fang and was like, wow... he looks just as good as me. Peeta and Katniss were dressed in an outfit that looked like burning coals. They would be the base of the fire. Fang and I would be flying above them all decked out in red and orange clothing with a sort of crown above our heads that would have fake fire glowing from it. The tips of our wings would also be doused in fake fire.

Fang walked over to me and said, "If Katniss and Peeta are on our side, there's a chance we'll REALLY get some sponsors. This is good!" As they advance, I see our chariot.

"Wicked..." I say. Our chariot really is wicked. It has coals "flaming" across the sides and fake fire flaming on the tops of the chariot. I love the reds, oranges, and blues that go into the fires. It makes me want to scream, knowing it will be on our wings.

As we walk out in our costumes, Cinna says, "Don't unfurl your wings yet, Max, Fang," We obey. There's defiantly something about this guy that I like. The district two tributes huddle around our chariot. This one buff guy says, "It'll be like last year's. No competion." _'Boy is he in for a surprise!' _I thought. Everybody mounted their chariots.

I see Dylan from District Eleven. "What is your district doing? Does it involve our heritage?" I ask, hoping he would get it. His face lights up. "They thought I was joking. You?" "Unfortunately for me, they thought it was true..." I say. "Same with Fang." I see the first chariot go, then the second, third, fourth, fifth. I put a finger up to my lips, signaling for Dylan to be quiet. Dylan catches on, thankfully. Now it's our turn to go. The Capitol has allowed us 20 extra seconds before we go, to do our business.

Fang and I pull out our wings, and they are ignited in fake fire. We take a running start, and lift ourselves into the air. Now we go on. I'm starting to hear some boo! ing from the crowd. Then we emerge, and the crowd is in momentarily shock. Then we hear cheering, yelling, screaming. People are ecstatic. When we finally get to the end, President Snow starts to speak.

"I understand that this year, we have reaped an entire family of seven. If those seven would walk up here right now-"

"Fang, Ig, Gaz, Nudge, Angel, Dylan, REPORT!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"Right next to you Max."

"Sorry, habit."

"UP. UP. AND AWAY!"

The Flock flies high above the President. "He looks up and laughs. "I don't bite!"

"Uh, huh. That's what they all say, and crap. Here they come again. FLYBOY ALERT!"

They're just_ trying _to make this _so_ difficult, aren't they? A swarm surrounds me and Fang. I roundhouse kick one in the chest, while punching the opposite one in the face. Suddenly I hear a "Heads up!" And we have just enough time to fly upwards and catch our heads in our hands.

_BOOM! _Wait... _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

I coughed. "REPORT!"

A chorus of six HERE! S follows. "Sorry Prez Snow, something seemed a little fishy."

He smiles and says, "That's quite alright." Something about him seems fishy, too.

"So, as I was saying, an entire family of seven was reaped. I give you the chance to leave the arena together. However, only one will win now, plus whatever is left of this family by the end, so killing the family of seven means two will win again. See? I'm not completely merciless." President Snow says.

I feel Katniss roll her eyes. She whispers, "Completely merciless, that's an understatement." I chuckle.

"Yo! Pres. Snow!" I yell.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Do you know about the people who brought us here?" I ask.

"What people?" He asks questioningly. His eyebrow twitches and then he opens his mouth as to say something else, but then he decides against it. I look at the Flock like, don't say anything.

"Oh, never mind," I tell him. He looks at me as if to say, '_Ooooookay…' _

"Now, as Effie would say, DISMISSED!" President Snow says.

As we walked back to the penthouse, I had a sneak in suspicion that tomorrow, training day #1, was going to be very interesting.

**There you have it. 5 and ¼ pages (not counting the A/Ns.) That should make up for the almost 5 months I've deprived you of an update. You should also get another chapter later today since I'm finishing up Training Day #1 right now. As always, R&R.**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


	3. Nighttime Antics

**Thank you for all of the reviews and love and staying with me! I promise updates will NEVER be this stretched out again.**

**killroy225- I plan to do at least five pages on Microsoft Word from now on… so don't expect short chapters! :) **

**VampiresExplodeInLight- I know that it's going to take more than 5 and ¼ pages to make up 5 months of writing… but I'll try to update more by the end of the week. And I am an utter genius… aren't I?**

**(I don't mind if you review something about my ego exploding or something like that… I'm a girl… I'd laugh hysterically. :))**

**Those were all the reviews… :(**

**Please review for this chapter guysssss!**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Maximum Ride or The Hunger Games. If I did, Dylan and Peeta would go die in holes.**

"Dearies, you must be shell shocked. You just got attacked." Effie told me and Fang.

"Nah, not really. It was expected actually." I said to Effie. She looked shocked. So I explained.

"We've been fighting these guys off since we were, what Fang? Eight? Nine?" I asked.

"Eight," Fang replied.

"Yeah, eight, and these now "flyboys" as we call them have gotten more advanced too." I told Effie.

"I don't know how you can stand it… I would've died!" Effie said.

"We had to go to the hospital a few times so that _wouldn't _happen." I told her.

"Well, uh, go to bed you two… see you in the morning."

Fang and I walked back to our rooms. Katniss was on the bed reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian. 

"Nice choice in book." I said. "Reading the same thing." I said, showing Katniss my book.

I turned out the light on my side, stretched out, prayed for the flock, thought about Fang's abs, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'M JUST A PAGE BREAK… DON'T MIND ME YOUNG ONES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned over on my side, looking at the clock. 3:46. Wow, I'd slept like a rock until now… I'm hungry. I walked over to Fang's room. I tapped on the door so quietly you almost couldn't hear it. With Fang's hyped up hearing, if he was awake, he'd hear it. I waited outside for a minute and just as I was about to walk over to the dining car, I heard a rustle of sheets. It was so faint you almost couldn't hear it. Then Fang came out. He was still in his pajamas, as was I. he was wearing black sweat pants (surprise, surprise) and I was wearing dark purple and white checked shorty shorts and a tight dark blue tank top. I had my black windbreaker on over it. Why? Cuz for 4 in the morning, it's cold.

"Good morning, babe." Fang whispered to me as he closed the door silently. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…" I said. He kissed my forehead. I touched the bottom of his hair. "Your hair is getting so… shaggy." I told him. "It reaches your shoulders." I went to the bathroom and opened the door. I motioned towards the toilet. "Sit down."

Fang frowned. "Why?"

"Because you need a haircut." I told him.

"Portia said I should keep my hair long. She wouldn't let the prep team touch it." Fang said, scowling now.

"Screw Portia and her prep team. Your hair's too long!" I told him with a smile. "Now sit." I commanded him. He was so easy to convince. He scowled.

"If you keep scowling your face will permanently stay that way." I told him. This earned me an elbow in the ribs. 'Lighten up Fang. Jeez.' I thought.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut his hair. I looked back and admired my masterpiece. Fang's hair was shorter in the back, about half-way down his neck now, and his bangs no longer reached the end of his neck, they reached the end of his earlobes. Just the way I like it. Fang looked smokin' hot now.

"How does it look…?" Fang grumbled.

"Sexy," I said. He perked up when he heard that.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It does." He looked in the mirror and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," He muttered. "I'm hungry." he whined.

"I am too," I smiled. "Let's get some hot chocolate." I said.

We walked down the lilac purple velvet carpeting in a comfortable silence. I was glad we could have silence and not have it be awkward. It made me happy we were this comfortable with each other. We went to one of the 4 seat booths and shared a bench. On the table of the booth we picked were whiskey and a slice of blueberry pie. I noticed Fang's look and was just about to switch booths when none other than Haymitch himself came over and sat down in the booth. He was so drunk he just slumped down and didn't say a word. Fang and I jumped up from the booth and into the booth in front of his.

"Close call," I said even though Haymitch was too drunk to realize what just happened. A waiter walked over to our booth and asked for our orders.

"I'll take a salted caramel hot chocolate. Fang?"

"Same," Fang said.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked us.

"No," I said. "That will do."

A few minutes later our hot chocolates got to us. I sipped mine quietly, just content that Fang was sitting next to me, and that for now we aren't dead. I leaned into Fang slightly and enjoyed his warmth as he wrapped his arm around my middle. I actually felt normal for once, just normal people in love instead of two mutant freaks in love.

"I feel normal for once Fang. It feels… nice… for a change." I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead.

"It does feel nice Max, I wish it would last."

"It's nice in spurts, but being a freak has its advantages. I get a Flock I can call my family, I can feel the rush of falling off a building over and over again, as many times as I want without getting hurt. And," I paused looking up at him, "I get a guy that I get to call mine forever." With that I kissed him hard and pulled away. "I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max." He whispered in my ear.

I heard Haymitch mumble, "Real star-crossed lovers. I'm gonna go kill myself now," before he passed out.

"I'm tired Fang," I said. He noticed this and picked me up bridal style. I didn't object. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room. He laid me down on the bed as Katniss watched us; secretly wishing her boyfriend loved her this much.

As my head hit the pillow, the rest of the morning was of a blur. **(I was going to stop here but I thought that would be just plain cruel after not updating forever!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, YOUNG ONES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to someone flicking my head. "What?" I growled so lowly that anyone would be scared. Unless you're Fang.

"Time to get up sleepyhead," He said to me.

"Go away," I moaned turning over.

"Never!" Fang called. "Looks like someone needs to be tickled…"

Crap… worst. Morning. Ever. He found my weak spot. My waist. I started screeching and laughing at the same time. Fang got a kick out of it.

"Someone's jumpy this morning…" Fang said. Screw him and his magical hands. I looked up to see Fang fully dressed in jeans, black converse, and black shirt with white swirls on it.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I motioned towards the door. "Meet you in the dining car in 15." I said.

I hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and threw on my skinny jeans, red white and blue ruffled tank top and my light blue DC Hi-Tops and to top it off, and my old leather windbreaker. I also wore the promise ring Fang got me for my fifteenth birthday. I walked out to the dining car to see Fang, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, and Effie waiting for me. I sit down next to Fang.

I kiss him and say, "Morning baby," I then steal a piece of his bacon and smirk at him when he narrows his eyes. I stuff the whole piece in my mouth while he watches.

"Don't make a habit of that," Fang says, angered that I took his bacon.

"Please Fang," I say. "Iggy made me this bacon monster I am today."

"There's truth to that," he says.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Haymitch counters in our direction.

"You drink too much alcohol Haymitch." I tell him. "You need to lay off."

"Sweetheart," Haymitch says, "Don't tell_ me_ to lay off the alcohol." He says motioning to Peeta.

"Yeah I know he acts like he's love drunk.

"I'm not the only one…" Peeta mumbles under his breath.

"You wanna try that one again, pita bread?" I ask.

"No…" He says, quite scared.

"Good," I say quite content with myself. I look over at the waiter as if to say 'bacon please man'.

"Your girlfriend's scary," Peeta says.

"Tell me about it," Fang says. "She can glare too."

Peeta shudders. My food comes and I attack it like a VERY hungry mama bear. I scarfed the bacon first before Fang could steal a piece back. I then went to eating my cheesy eggs. I then ate fifteen croissants and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Training day is today. Save your best for evaluation day. Go around the table saying you're best FIGHTING ability. Katniss?"

"Bow and Arrow."

"Peeta?"

"Throwing heavy stuff."

"Fang?"

"Hand to hand combat. I know 15 ways how to kill you with my bear hands and can do 10 of them easily."

"Uhm… Max?"

"I can kill you 16 ways and can do 12 of them easily."

"That's only cuz Jeb favorite you."

"Jeb's the enemy Fang."

"Let's go to the training center."

When we got to the training center, I was amazed. This place was HEE-UGEEEE! I never expected anything so big for a training center. The first thing that happened was I saw Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan. Then an instructor lady came out and told us that we had to learn all we could in three days then be evaluated. No fighting with the others until the games… blah blah blah. Whatever. I went over to my Flock and told them not to show off to badly and to not get into too much trouble if trouble could be avoided. We went off to our stations. Welcome, training day 1. Oh, joy.

**I know it's a short chapter, sorry guys! I wanted to post this one before I watched the movie. Goodnight. R&R!**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras, ~**

**~The Writing Fedora**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving! How was yours?**


	4. Training Day 1

**I saw Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 today! *does happy dance* Then I went to Sweet Frog! *screams with joy* I forgot that Max and Fang were in the Penthouse for Nighttime Antics (last chappie) so I will act like they are NOT on the train this chapter. So anyway let me do the norm:**

**VampiresExplodeInLight- Thank you for calling me an utter genius (again- my ego's exploding! JK- not yet). I bet your just sitting on the edge of your computer waiting for this chapter. :)**

**killroy225- You're welcome for the 2-in-1 chapter special. I might do a 3-in-1 today for Black Friday. Maybe, maybe not.**

**To Kill A Blonde- Thank you for saying my chapters (2 and 3) were great! What movie were you talking about in the review? Hunger Games?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Hunger Games in any way. Just ask Dylan and Peeta.**

**Dylan: Thank goodness she doesn't own MR!**

**Me: *growls***

**Peeta: *gulps* What Dylan said.**

**Me: Back to the torture chamber you two. Hey! If you review, I might just let Fang and Gale out of the chamber, too!**

**Peeta and Dylan: LET US OUT!**

**Me: Never!**

I looked around and saw a running track. I looked over at Fang.

"What about some friendly competition with the Flock?" I asked.

"I'm in!" Fang replied.

I spent the next 5 minutes rallying up the flock. Gazzy and Iggy were at a bomb station, go figure. Nudge and Angel were with Peeta at the camouflage station. 'Fashion art', they called it. Dylan was at the archery fields. He was terrible.

"Here are the rules: You will be in pairs. We will add your times together. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, you will be a team. Ig and Dylan will be a team. Fang and I will be a team." I told them.

"Hey! No fair! You'll cream us!" Gazzy cried.

"Sure…" I said. "You guys are a team of three. You could easily beat us."

Some people came around and started to watch us. As we lined the start we had one of the bulkier tributes from District 2, I think his name was Jerry, keep track of the time. Another tribute from District 8, Luna, I think it was, called out:

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

I took off fast, at lightning speed, and won the round for my team at 10 seconds. Some of the kids stood back, astonished, and I realized I just let one of my secrets out. Oops. Oh well… Fang came in second with a time of 45 seconds with Iggy and Dylan closing in close behind two seconds after. I smirked at Fang.

"Told you I was faster."

"I thought that was just in the air, Max."

"There's a reason they call me Maximum."

"What is your maximum anyway?"

"Yeah, Max." Iggy joined in.

"I don't know, didn't want to stretch or permanently damage a muscle, I guess." I replied to Fang and Iggy.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all came in at the same time.

"50 seconds!" Jerry called out. Some kids looked amazed.

"That's a one mile track…"

"How do they run so fast?"

"I don't think they're normal."

"They have wings!"

"I want them for my allies…"

"Me too…"

"Hey Fang, wanna go box? It can't be harder with _dummies _than computers."

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

We walked over to the boxing ring and called over a dummy. I put on the gloves and started jogging in place to get my muscle warmed up. Then I connected my fist with its face. Over and over again. Right, left, right, left, right, left. I swung my leg back and knocked the dummy over and went to work on the next one. Fang kept up with me as we killed the dummies over and over again. I round housed kicked one in the chest, the stuffing flew out. I punched one in the chest and then heard a familiar buzzing noise in the distance.

"Fang," I whispered, "they're back."

I gave the Flock the normal "HEADS UP!" as we assumed our positions. Fang tapped Iggy on the back of his hand twice, telling him they were close. The first flyboy flew in. I shouted, "EVERYONE DOWN!" But some of the bulkier kids stood up to fight. They knocked one, maybe two, down before getting knocked out. I roundhouse and punched them repeatedly and Angel, my baby made them drop like rocks.

"Keep it up guys!" I said. Iggy got a swipe that could've been fatal if he hadn't dodged it. Then I ran out of flyboys and my arch enemy appeared.

"Oh," I said, words filled with hatred and disgust. "It's you again. Whad'ya want?" I said slurring my words from my split lip.

"To kill you, none the less. To make sure you _die_ in these games. You and your little bird brain of a Flock." Oh, he went there. I punched his lights out and round housed kicked him in the stomach. He howled in pain and punched my jaw. I saw red and punched him in the groin. Ooooh, that's going to leave a burn.

"That's what you get for messing with me and my Flock Ari, siblings or not I can't kill you, but I can sure as heck hurt you badly. You work for the enemy."

"The one who took care of you and betrayed me? The one who loved and cared for your precious Flock? For you Maximum Ride? He's the enemy. No. He's _my _enemy now Maximum." Ari said.

It was true. Jeb Bachelder was not _always_ the bad guy. No. He took care of me and the Flock until we were eight and then he left. Then he betrayed us. He made a mistake, and he hates us for it. So now he wants us dead.

_But that's not true Max. He didn't want to, he had to._

I don't care Angel. He still betrayed us. What do you not understand? Get out of my head.

I kicked Ari in his gut and then hurled him down to the ground, but not hard enough that he couldn't fly away and get out of my hair for a while. Ari whimpered like the little dog he was and flew away. I hate him so much. He hurt my family and my Fang. NO ONE hurts my Fang. Ever. If they even attempt it it doesn't work out well. Ever.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Max? I mean the last thing we want is everyone afraid of us." Fang reasoned.

"They're going to end up trying to kill us anyway Fang," I sighed. "it doesn't matter what they think."

"Oh but Sweetheart, it does." A sickly sweet voice said.

"Stay out of this Haymitch. You don't know what I've been through," I said.

I then realized the crowd was still there.

"There's nothing here to see people." I scowled.

"Someone's hostile…" One of the career tributes said.

"Like you're any better." Katniss spat at him.

"Rawr," The tribute said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I said this statement scarily calm, "You and the others will go back to whatever you were doing before. Capiche?" I said with a frown on my face.

He gulped and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good."

I turned to Haymitch. "I know what I'm doing drunkard." I walked away with Fang trailing me.

"What was that about?" Fang asked me angrily.

"Let's go to the camouflage station." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to hurl knives?" Fang asked uneasy.

"That sounds fun," I said and we walked over to the knife hurling area.

Soon we found that the rest of the day goes by so fast when you try to hurl knives with good accuracy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DON'T MIND ME… I'M JUST A TREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Effie," I said cheerily in the Penthouse.

"Someone's happy," Effie said.

"Yup! I learned how to hurl knives today… turns out I'm pretty good at it. Fang… not so much." I said happily.

"Well I'm just happy that you're happy for once." Effie said.

"What's for dinner? I'm hungry." I said

"Tonight we are having chicken pot pies and chocolate fondue. We're having an appetizer of cheese fondue tonight as well." Effie said. "In fact… oh there it is!"

My eyes got as big as dinner plates. On the metal tray was a huge caldron of cheddar cheese fondue. Surrounding the fondue were some pitchfork like eating utensils and some food to dip in the cheese. The food consisted of crisp, fried pig fat smelling bacon, cheddar cheese biscuts, cooked pasta noodles, crotons, celery, broccoli, cauliflower, and potatoes.

"We get to eat ALL of that?" I ask. Effie nods.

"Fang is going to love this!" I said, running upstairs to get Fang.

"Hey Fang!" I said. "There's cheese fondue on the table!"

"Someone's happy."

"It's cheese fondue Fang."

I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs. Fang and I ate all the bacon and cheddar cheese biscuits before anyone else got to the table.

Suddenly we heard a blood-curdling scream. Fang and I looked at each other. We ran upstairs and saw…

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy! Review for Fang and Gale! I have to finish a project now, but I should post again tomorrow.**

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


End file.
